


Lives Not Foretold

by drizzle_of_neverland



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Era, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drizzle_of_neverland/pseuds/drizzle_of_neverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the shore of Lake Avalon, young warlock decides to disobey destiny. It changes everything/nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lives Not Foretold

**Author's Note:**

> I must thank Gabi, who helped me a lot with fixing grammar&punctuation&rest-of-this-languagy-things and put on with my probably ridiculous questions about America and unhealthly long comments. I should say thank you to Simona as well, cause she is the one who helped Gabi in helping me. I have no idea what I would do without you.

**34 days later**

"Perfect day for a new law, isn’t it?” says Arthur as they walk through white corridors of Camelot. He wears his the most elegant tunic, the scarlet one. His signet shines in the light of midsummer.

  
“It is, sire,” Merlin replies, following the King in his freshly made garments of a Councillor, still smelling fresh from the tailor.

“Magic legal – who would have thought?” Arthur sighs when they reach door of Grand Hall. Holding the door's golden handles, he looks at Merlin – his good old Merlin in deeply purple silk, amethyst-studded silver clasp under the neck and his eyes so tired they are more grey than blue now.

“Nervous?" he asks, and Merlin shakes his head. “I thought everyone gets nervous…” Arthur continues, looking at Merlin with a smile. Before the doors open, he says one more thing.

“Colour suits you, Merlin”

 

 

***

  
_“There is always something more I can do!” screams Merlin, tightening his embrace around Arthur's still body. Not dead. He will never let this happen._

_"Not this time, young warlock. Some lives have been foretold, as Arthur's has been. He was born to die, he died to be born. The everlasting cycle that he has been a part of must go on,” Kilgarrah tells him in a strangely crackling voice, which tries very much to be soft._

_“No, the Sidhe must be able to –“_

_There is a crack and silence instead of “revive”. Kilgarrah shakes his head, and while he lunges a roar grows._

_“You do not understand! If Arthur lives now, he will never live again, and Albion will be lost!”_

_But Merlin has decided. A frown, narrowed eyes, pursed lips and raised chin, there is decision in all of it, and it is something Kilgarrah would never change._

_“I am taking him to Avalon.”_

 

 

***

**97 days later**

The fire isn’t bright or rapid. There are just amber flames and thin smudges of smoke, everything very calm, just as Gaius would like. He has never fully recovered since the time when… since then.

The knights look uneasy, not crying but close to it, regretting that they didn’t thank Gaius one last time, that they didn’t visit him more often. The Queen, staying closer to Merlin, is rubbing her eyes with a lacy handkerchief, without a single sound. Arthur, whose breath Merlin feels on his neck, remains quiet, with his hand brushing Merlin’s hand once in a moment.

“Now it’s just you and Gwen,” Merlin whispers to the fire.

“I told you I could –“

“No. No, I prefer it in that way.”

 

 

***

_The world is grey in middle of the waters of Lake Avalon. There is no sky, no forest or island, only viscous mist. It sticks to Merlin’s hair, inquisitive fingers run through his skin, leaving track of little drops. Beyond the veil, he sees the lights. Or maybe he just imagines them, hoping they exist. He thinks he hears laughter between the sough of waves, and tiny whispers floating above him. The Sidhe are wondering who he is, what he desires, why the King of Camelot is laying calmly in his arms. There is still the vestige of a smile upon Arthur’s lips as the boat finally reaches the ground._

 

 

***

**221 days later**

Joy grows in people’s hearts. There is no end of music, happy singing and exchanging jokes. Maids fill vases with bigger and more colourful flowers. Queen Guinevere’s eyes are bright with bliss, her voice is musical, words fly high and dance under the ceiling. Delicately, Merlin massages her abdomen, hidden in an emerald dress.

“If I am not mistaken, there is nothing wrong with the child,” he says finally, which puts another smile on the Queen’s face. Then Merlin looks at Arthur, who couldn’t be more proud. “But you should seek an advice from a proper physician, who-“

“Come on, Merlin,” Arthur interrupts him. “There isn’t anyone better here, within the walls of Camelot”, he says, and Merlin feels something warm, something what never goes away, no matter how many times Arthur voices his appreciation for Merlin.

“And there isn’t anyone better whom I’d let touch my wife,”  Arthur adds.

The Queen laughs politely. Arthur grins. Merlin tries to smile.

 

 

***

  
_The land of the Sidhe is like the dream of a madman, a blaze of vivid smudges, the scent of sweet flowers, honey and sun. The Sidhe themselves don’t remind Merlin of anything, they are just glimpses of turquois shimmer._

_“Who are you?” one of them asks, moving closer._

_“I am Emrys. I come to ask you for help,” Merlin answers, not losing the grip in which he has kept Arthur since they left the boat._

_The Sidhe chortles, and this sound has nothing human in it – it’s more like a cracking branch._

_“Mortals always seek us for help, although we have never welcomed a mortal like you, Emrys. The mightiest one, whom magic was gifted to, who has never had to fight for it… Emrys, the one who killed one of us and chased another one… Emrys comes to ask for help! What do you desire from the masters of death and life?”_

_“I beg for salvation for my king,” answers Merlin quietly, and silence falls. The lights are still; he is judged. Is he worthy of their help? What price will they want?_

_“It’s a rare thing to see a man caring so much about another,” he hears eventually. “It requires courage and great heart, to come through the mist to the Sidhe, where no one is safe,” says another voice, and Merlin lets hope grow for the first time since the battle._

_“You are humble and brave, Emrys, yet you are not a friend of Sidhe. Therefore, you will pay the price”, the first one speaks again._

_“I will give anything for Arthur’s life. Even mine. Take it, if you want.”_

_“Oh no, Emrys. We will take much more.”_

 

 

***

**2789 days later**

On the second day after Lammas, the people celebrate the sixth birthday of Princess Elaine of Camelot.  May her path be enlightened with stars’ and the sun’s luminosity. There are tournaments, where knights from all of Albion try their might. And there are feasts in every evening of the following week, graced with performances by troubadours of France, singing with sweet words about beautiful love and graceful deaths.

The most interesting guest though, is Lady Rowan of Hazewood, who came to Camelot few days ago to teach Princess Elaine the art of fine expression, dancing with grace and charming behaviour. She isn’t beautiful, people say, not as our Queen, and they are right. Lady Rowan doesn’t have even facial features and the paleness of her face suggests she spends too much time in the shadows of her chambers. But her dress is from the smoothest silk, her wrists smell of fragrant jasmine and kindness is in her steel-coloured eyes.

Every night, she sits close to the King and Queen, on Merlin’s right hand. Every night, she tries to make proper conversation.  
 

Once, she says:

“I heard Princess Elaine was named after her Highness’ dear brother, Sir Elyan. Yet I can’t see him among the guests…”  and Merlin doesn’t answer.

Another time, she says:

“His Majesty’s Midsummer Law on Sorcery is an amazing improvement, comparing to his father’s ruthless politics. There are rumours it was a powerful sorcerer who changed his mind. Do you know his name, my lord?” and Merlin doesn’t answer.

During the last feast, Lady Rowan keeps her silence for a long time, and scarcely speaks before dawn, when almost everyone else has fallen asleep.

“You didn’t smile this whole week, my lord. Am I such a bother to you?”

And Merlin answers:

“Of course not, my lady. The only thing bothering me is the princess’ future. After these celebrations, her name will be known in the world, and Camelot still has enemies. Who will protect her from danger?”

Lady Rowan smiles with relief, and allows herself to touch Councillor Merlin’s arm.

“There is nothing you could do now, my lord,” she comforts him.

Merlin looks at her for the first time since she came to Camelot.

“I know that, my lady.”

 

 

***

_Twilight falls as King Arthur wakes up in the woods on the shore of the Lake Avalon. Merlin is watching him closely, looking for the slightest sign of weakness in Arthur’s movements, yet there is none. The Sidhe fulfilled their promise – the King is truly reborn. He raises his head and blinks, blinded by the light from the fire Merlin made. Then he sees Merlin himself, and with his voice amazed and a bit sleepy, says:_

_“You did it again, didn’t you? Saved my life”._

_Merlin nods, not looking away._

_“With the Sidhe's help, yes.”_

_“Sidhe?” Arthur repeats, desperately trying to remember anything he heard about the Fairy folk. “I thought they were greedy and wicked, and never do anything for free.”_

_“What you heard is true. I had to pay them.”_

_“How? You don’t have gold or anything, what could you give?”_

_And Merlin doesn’t answer. But Arthur knows.  The fire is so bright, he almost doesn’t see tears in Merlin’s eyes._

 

 

***

**3111 days later**  
 

When Council ends, the King quickly leaves the hall and no one but Merlin is brave enough to come after him. He stops Arthur under a marble arch, and with hands on his arms, he tries to calm him down. It will be alright, there is nothing to fear, the law, even if ten years old, is still new.

“But I don’t understand,” Arthur groans. “Why do they keep on attacking us? I told them that they are welcomed in Camelot. What do they want from me?”

Merlin looks away.

“I think… I think they need to be sure they are respected here and no harm will be done for them. And your people need it, too. Something official. Or someone. They need a Court Sorcerer, a representation of magic in the Council,” he says quietly.

“I don’t want a Court Sorcerer!”

“Arthur,” Merlin begins, and Arthur knows he rethought his words many times, when he was alone. This is something that has to come, that has been waiting for a long time. And nothing would convince Merlin he is wrong now. “It isn’t about things you want or not, it’s about the kingdom. You made many promises, but promises won’t make sorcerers love you,” his voice trembles a little, “or trust you. You have to do something. Announce you are looking for a Court Sorcerer. Welcome everyone who will come as well as you can. Choose the best one”.

Arthur nods slowly, and suddenly he feels his crown is very heavy, and Merlin's eyes are very far away.

“You know why I haven’t done it yet”, he speaks after very long pause. “You know I don’t want anyone as the Court Sorcerer, anyone who isn’t you.”

“And you know why I can’t be one.”  
 

 

 

***

_“You gave them your magic”, says Arthur slowly, and it isn’t a question. “But… But I saw how you love it. How good it felt for you to use it freely. Why?”_

_Branches crack as fire flickers._

_“I told you, I used it only for you. What would I do if there was no longer a purpose for it?”_

_“It was your life, Merlin.”_

_“Yours is more important for me.”_

_Silence strangles them, there is so much to say now they don’t know where to begin. So they don’t say anything. The fire burns down; stars fade. A new day begins._

 

 

***

**4617 days later**

 They see Camelot's walls on the horizon, crimson flags dancing on the wind, sun reflected in windows of the Grand Hall. New strength is given to them, now, when home is so close. Sir Percival grins, as he thinks about his lovely fiancée, Blanchefleur, waiting in the castle for him. Sir Leon is simply glad the war is over. Knights start recalling the most glorious moments; sorrow goes away with every step.

Merlin rides a few steps behind King, trying to rest. He wasn’t fighting. It was fear about Arthur’s life, now, when he can do nothing to keep him safe, that tired him more than any fight ever could. Sitting on his own in the tent, hoping Arthur wouldn’t get killed, not again, when he had nothing to pay for his life, that was the worst nightmare.

“Great battle, wasn’t it?” a young man with the greenest eyes anyone has ever seen approaches him, poking a skinny chestnut with his feet.

“I wouldn’t call any battle great, dear Dinadan,”  Merlin replies, and Dinadan smirks.

“Of course, Councillor. I doubt you would find anything worth calling great with attitude like yours,” he says on the edge of laugh. Arthur looks at them with raised eyebrows, but neither of them notices. Or at least, it seems so.

“Thanks gods that the Court Sorcerer is joyful enough for us both.”

Dinadan laughs, and rides away, to Lanval and Pelleas, who he is better friends with than the gloomy Councillor. He can’t think why would anyone enjoy his company, yet the older knights and both the King and Queen seem to be very fond of him. He is very strange, this Merlin, Lanval says. Pelleas agrees, but he points out that he is loyal too, to follow the King to war with the savage people of Amata, not knowing how to even hold the sword. The knights joke and laugh long, and they stop only when Leon or Percival give them a look of the highest disapproval.

The King slows down, and now he rides on Merlin’s right hand.

“He is stupid,” he murmurs, looking at Dinadan. “They are all stupid.” Merlin glances at him, and replies with a tiny ghost of a smile.

“Believe me, you were much worse.”

“Oh, I was _not_.”

And life is good for the while, and Merlin hopes a while can be an eternity. He knows it can’t.

 

 

 ***

_No homecoming in Merlin’s life has been so bitter. In the pouring rain, and with sick emptiness in his heart, he rides on Arthur’s side, hoping no one will attack them. Arthur is still weak, and Merlin isn’t strong anymore. They would be an excellent target, he thinks, and tries not to worry too much._

_When they enter the courtyard, Gwen runs down the stairs, not even holding her expensive dress up, and closes Arthur in tight embrace, weeping in his neck. Merlin looks away, not counting grey hairs under the Queen’s crown. She must have thought Arthur was dead. No wonder, probably Gaius told her to expect the worst._

_Merlin thinks about it, walking between shadows of night in Camelot. When he reaches Gaius’ chambers, the doors are opened, and as was said, his favourite meal is on the table. Too bad he has no appetite for it.  Gaius is working on something, surrounded by books. He is lost in his work, so Merlin has to repeat his greetings twice before the man turns around. And when he does, he slips on book spread on floor and falls with a load thump._

_“Merlin! You’re back!” the physician cries out. Then he frowns and adds, “Why did you let me fall? It does hurt, young man.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_Then they talk, and Gaius’ concern grows with every answer he gets. How did the Sidhe manage to succeed in something even Morgana couldn’t do? Merlin thinks the difference is his willingness. Because magic is a gift and a gift can’t be taken away, yet the gifted one may pass it further. Finally, Gaius sighs and says:_

_“I think I will prepare something, my back hurts terribly. I can only hope I will recover soon.”_

_But he will never recover fully._

 

 

***

**5027 days later**

Three men in white robes are kneeling in the middle of Ceremonial Hall.

Arthur leans Excalibur on the first man’s shoulder. It’s Palomedes, who came from the land beyond the seas. He is silent but brave, quick in thought, calm in actions. His skin is dark, his nose flat and forehead bulging, and the scent of cardamom follows his steps.

“Arise, Sir Palomedes of Camelot.”

Sir Palomedes stands up, and in his movements, one of maids sees Elyan.

Then it’s a second man's turn, red-haired and covered in freckles, called Gareth. The boy came from the forest, looking for his cousin. A long time ago, Gareth’s father turned his cousin’s mother down, and let her live in poverty and misery. Gareth wanted to find his cousin and apologize, but he came to Camelot fourteen years too late. When he found out what happened, he didn’t know what to do. He spent all his life searching and when he finally reached his goal, his cousin was gone. It was Leon who comforted him, and offered a job as a squire. In a few months Gareth proved himself to be as strong and talented as his cousin once was.

“Arise, Sir Gareth of Camelot.”

Sir Gareth stands up, and in his smile, Percival sees Gwaine.

The last one to be knighted is Galahad, who kneels still, with his gaze somewhere above people’s heads, lost in thought again. Women look at him with pleasure, whispering about eyes like the sky and fair curls, as delicate as if it belonged to princess. No one knows who Galahad's father is. The one sure thing is that he was once in Camelot and he lost his heart in the castle’s walls. So when he encountered Galahad’s mother, Elaine of Carbonic, he left her after one night. She never forgot him, and she told her son about the softness in his father’s voice and how he desired to be a knight every day. Galahad hopes he became one and he hopes his father was happy, even if his mother suffered because of him. He wishes well everyone, no matter what they would do or say and this is the most amazing thing in the youngest knight of Camelot.

“Arise, Sir Galahad of Camelot.”

Sir Galahad stands up, and in his eyes, Guinevere sees Lancelot.

When the Round Table meets again, for the first time in no much less than twenty years, no chair is empty.  
 

 

 

***

  
_After a few days, Arthur comes back to his duties. These days are distressing, like after every war.  People must be heard, their complaints and frustrations, they must be comforted and reassured that there will be no war soon. Lands must be visited to check if everything is alright again, if fields are plowed, if seeds are sown. And there are dead to bury._

_Gwaine’s funeral goes quickly, fire consumes his body in twinkling of an eye. But the worst is what’s after – silence, solace and an empty chair at the Round Table, which makes hearts ache every time someone looks at it. Percival looks here most often, as often as Gwen glances at chair that once belonged to Elyan._

_Merlin doesn’t look at any of empty chairs. His gaze is focused on Arthur._  
 

 

 

***

  
**6591 days later**

  
 Many years have passed since Camelot has seen as beautiful a bride as Princess Elaine. In the day of her wedding, the sun is bright, leaves whisper wishes of luck and birds sing about love. Every person in the household, from the lowest maid to the oldest Councillor is given a brand new robe, woven by the agile hands of Eastern women. But no one looks even as half as amazing as the Princess. In her golden hair roses smell sweetly. On her snow-white finger an engagement ring glistens. She walks calmly, with raised head, as Lady Rowan taught her, and speaks with pride, as she promises an everlasting love and loyalty to the groom, under Merlin’s careful eye.

When the feast begins, everyone makes a toast for a long and happy life for the young couple. Princess Elaine sits with her husband, Prince Urien of Nemeth, next to Arthur, which means Merlin has to accompany the Queen this night.  Guinevere is silent. She only smiles from time to time, looking at her daughter, full of the joy only the young posses.

“I feel so old, Merlin,” she says finally, taking a sip of a warm wine. “So old. I had been waiting for the child for years, and I was so happy when Elaine was born. I couldn’t see the world behind her, I still can’t. Do you know how it feels?”

“I do,” Merlin replies shortly. Gwen sighs.

“And now she leaves me, to rule somewhere far, far away. Suddenly I have nothing to do with my life anymore”, she speaks, running her fingers over the edge of a silver chalice. She nods few times, content she said what she said, as if a burden fell from her heart.

“Lady Rowan will leave soon as well,” she says, looking at Merlin with a smirk. “Won’t you miss her?”  They both look at the mistress from Hazewood, sitting next to her student in a silver dress with her hair piled high above her neck and pearls in ears.

“I will. She has become a good friend of mine.”

“Just a friend? Don’t be cruel, Merlin. She hasn’t taken her eyes off you since she came here eighteen years ago,” Gwen replies, raising her eyebrows. “Wouldn’t you like to find your bride? And who would be better than Lady Rowan? Think Merlin, she’s intelligent as you are, you enjoy conversations with her… And I’m sure you won’t find another woman as elegant as she is.”

“That’s true, Your Highness,” Merlin says after few minutes, and the smile on the Queen’s lips grows. “Which is why I can’t marry her. A woman as special as her deserves someone who would love her and would give her all their life, heart and soul. And you realize I can’t do it.”

People are laughing. Arthur is talking to Prince Urien, unaware of two pair of eyes that are watching him.

“I do, Merlin. But sometimes I try to forget.”  
 

 

 

***

_A quiet knock pulls Merlin out of his thoughts. He passes a sleeping Gaius and comes to their door, expecting Arthur or maybe Leon. But he sees Queen Guinevere, in her ashen cape made of velvet, with a lovely smile upon her lips._

_“Hello, Merlin. Would you mind a walk?”_

_He wouldn’t, so for a while they wander around the castle, breathing rain and forest._

_“I am surprised that you still live in these old chambers,” Gwen says finally. “Shouldn’t the Court Sorcerer live in more suitable settings?”_

_Merlin almost walks into the old elm, when he hears that._

_“Court – what? I am not –“_

_“Merlin”, Gwen interrupts him. “I know. Gaius told me – well, actually, he didn’t, but he helped me in guessing. You are the one who saved our army at Camlann.  Moreover, you’re the one who looked after Arthur all this time. It’s obvious you deserve some credit after twelve years,” she ends with laugh._

_“It would be very generous of you, but I can’t be a Court Sorcerer. Not anymore.”_

_A frown appears between Queen’s gentle eyes._

_“I don’t understand. You do have-“_

_“All I have now,” Merlin interrupts her, “is Arthur.”_

_Gwen stops, thinking quickly. Merlin sees emotions crossing her face – puzzlement, realization, disbelief, finally sorrow and sympathy._

_“Does anyone besides you know?” asks Merlin before she starts to comfort him. It’s the last thing he would want now._

_“No, I think not.”_

_“Don’t change that, please,” Merlin says, and seeing Gwen opening her lips to ask, he adds immediately. “Now it doesn’t matter who I was and I don’t want their pity. It – it will be better like that.”_

_It isn’t easy for her, but finally, Gwen nods._

_“If that’s your wish, Merlin, I cannot neglect it. But,” she looks at Merlin very seriously, “it’s you who has to convince Arthur. He will never agree with me if I ask him to forget your merits. And since your return he listens to you more than –“, Gwen pauses, takes a deep breath and continue. “He will listen to you.”_

_They speak no more._

 

 

***

**7407 days later**

 Ealdor feels strangely small and grey without Hunith. But maybe that’s only an illusion, Merlin thinks, illusion of a tired mind. The hut is so tight. Air has some new taste, something disturbingly reminiscent of apples.

Whenever Merlin turns to look at Arthur, he sees Arthur watching him with something, something in his eyes. Does he remember first time when they visited this village? Merlin does. Arthur followed him, even if he didn't have to.  He helped him, he helped everyone… And he fell for Guinevere. That was a good day, then.

But when Merlin doesn’t look at Artur, when his gaze is fixed on trees or sky, he remembers Nimueh. His mother’s life was a price for Arthur’s. Yet they both were saved. Now his mother died… And the smell of apples is everywhere.

Clouds are gathering in the sky. The wind is cold and carries the scent of Samhain. Fall is nearing. Arthur stands behind him and says:

“It will be alright.”  
 

 

 

***

_Hunith knows in the first moment she sees him. Not saying anything, she just embraces him, as she used to do when he was a child and someone laughed at him again. With her breath in his ear, Merlin let himself cry. It is ridiculous. He is an adult now, what’s more, he succeeded in his mission. Everything is alright, yet something still feels wrong, very wrong. As if some chance was missed, or something was overlooked._

_On the threshold, Arthur shifts uncomfortably. When Hunith notices him, she says:_

_“Now you have to look after him.”_

_“Mother, he’s a king!” Merlin gasps as Arthur answers, “I will.”_

_She smiles at them both and goes to the kitchen, looking for some food she could serve._

_"You don’t have to, you know”, says Merlin in hushed voice. “ Now, I don’t have magic and I am really useless, as you always said. I would be only a burden in Camelot, I’ll stay here.”_

_“You wish,” Arthur mutters. “I won’t let you go anywhere.” Merlin raises his head and Arthur continues. “You will live in Camelot, in the best chambers, and you will be my very important Councillor,” he says with a bright smile. “You will help me in my reign, but officially now. You will tell me who I should knight, and who should marry the excellent children I will have. And I will make magic legal, and everything will be alright.”_

_“But-“_

_“No buts, Merlin. It will be.”_

 

 

 ***

**7408 days later**

 When Escetian patrol sees two men lying on the ground, they can’t believe their eyes. Following a few bandits from the forest, they found the King of Camelot and his the most important Councillor. It is bad, they know that. Bodies of people like these, beyond boundaries… It will be better for everyone if they are never be found by anyone else, the captain decides. They should burn them at once.

Carrying them to the stack of oak branches – it was the King, after all – they notice the men are smiling, and their faces are calm. The Essetirians also notice their hands are clasped around each other, so tight they won’t part. Hence even if it takes more people, they carry them both at the same time.

And when they finally throw a branch, the fire is red and gold, and smoke flies high, straight to the sky.

 

 

***

_Returning from Ealdor, they stop by the lake. It’s a dark and foggy night, and it looks like then, when they were heading to Avalon. Lying parted only by few blades of grass, they watch the sky, the distant stars, which aren’t so cold this one time, and the moon, pale in its smile._

_Merlin is almost asleep, and he may not even when know he murmurs:_

_“Don’t die without me ever again.”_

_“I won’t”, Arthur replies._

_And he won’t._

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wonders:  
> a) War with Amata. This knigdom was represented by the worst enemy of magic since Uther, so I thought they would be most likely to attack another kingdom because of estabilishing Court Sorcerer. Midsummer Law alone was not enough, Merlin told Arthur why.  
> b) Dinadan, Lanval, Pelleas. Dinadan is invented by me and me only, name isn't from arthurian legends. I found it some time ago and thought it sounded wizardish enough. (UPDATE: in fact, Dinadan does appear in some versions, but writing this, I had no idea who he was). In legends, Lanval is said to be a knight who ran away from Camelot with queen of fairies, Pelleas had something on with Nimueh, which is why I chose them for Dinadan's companions.  
> c) Palomedes, Gareth, Galahad. Names from arthurian legends. Gareth actually was Gwaine's brother, but so was Agravaine, so I went for cousins. It fitted better. Galahad is the most similar to his original.  
> d) "... one of maids". Remember this Elyan-in-love thing in "Dark Tower"? So there she is. Why a maid? Well, I think for Elyan, who spent most of his life as a son of a blacksmith, wandering around the world, a maid would be someone more natural to be with, than a lady. Also, he didn't want Gwen to know, means embarrasement, then I think it is possible it was a maid.  
> e) Lady Rowan of Hazewood. I tried to not make her too Mary-Sueish. If I did, I am sorry.  
> f) Essetirian patrol. Okay, the thing is, I think Essetir was a mess after Cenred's death. He obviously hadn't a wife or children, so he left no Heir. Therefore, there had to be an anarchy in Essetir for a long time. During this fic, Essetir somehow restored stability, and then they find a King of incredibly powerful Camelot. Dead. Let's say, they were stupid. They looked for the simplest solution. They found it.  
> g) Why did they die? Both Arthur and Merlin had their youth beyond them. It might be lack in strength and agility or it might be acceptance of nearing end. It just had to happen, sooner or later.  
> h) What about Albion? Kilgarrah said it wouldn't be saved in its time. That Merlin's selfish decision condemned the destruction of Albion. Yet, no dragon, no matter how wise, can know everything about destiny. He might have been very wrong.  
> i) I hope you enjoyed it (I really hope you did).


End file.
